Une improviste sur la perle noire
by Amyotic
Summary: Une jeune fille belle et assez maline, s'infiltre dans la Perle noire... Un homme perçoit sa présence et en parle aussitôt à son capitaine qui s'avère être Jack Sparrow....Celui-ci soulève une enquête et fait un étrange marché avec la fille
1. Une vie misérable

POTC  
  
Une improviste sur la Perle Noire  
  
Auteur : moi ! lol bah Cheyna  
  
Type : Romance / action / aventure   
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
resumé : Une jeune fille belle et assez maline, s'infiltre dans la Perle noire à l'improviste.... Un homme perçoit sa présence et en parle aussitôt à son capitaine qui s'avère être Jack Sparrow....Celui-ci soulève la cache de la fille et fait un étrange marché avec elle...  
  
Note de l'auteur : bin voilà c'est ma deuxième fic dans le monde de la littérature et puis c'est ma première sur POTC, donc soyez sympa R&R svp !  
  
Chapitre un : Une vie pénible  
  
C'était un matin assez brumeux à Port Royal....Une jeune fille, âgée de dix-sept ans à peine , assez rêveuse à ses heures, débarqua sans remords dans la chambre de son petit frère, désirant s'intégrer dans la marine.Celui-ci lui ressemblait étrangement, sauf dans la manière de se comporter, elle, tantôt douce, tantôt agressive, avait un caractère assez piquant.Elle savait se comporter comme il le fallait mais préfèrait rester la sauvageonne qu'elle était.Lui était timide et renfermé sur lui même et paresseux contrairement à sa soeur.Il dormait encore alors que le sommeil avait réussit à percer légèrement la brume et les volets.Il avait un sommeil agité, comme toujours.  
  
- Debout ! hurla-t-elle  
  
Le frère sursauta violement et recouvrit son visage de ses couvertures en enfoncant sa tête plus profondément dans l'oreiller.Certes , il savait que sa soeur aimait lui faire peur en le réveillant , mais il n'y était toujours pas arrivé.Elle souleva ses couvertures pour laisser découvrir une petite tête ébourrifée aux airs ensommeillés.Ses cheveux chatains étaient en bataille et ses yeux gris étaient dépourvus d'énergie.  
  
- Mouais...J'arrive ! dit-il en s'étirant  
  
- Si tu veux réellement devenir marin , il faudra que tu te lèves beaucoup plus vite mon gars ! ironisa-t-elle  
  
Cette phrase lui fit comme effet celui d'une bombe.Elle n'eut pas le temps de le voir se lever , prendre ses vêtements et filer vers la salle de bain.Elle éclata d'un rire franc.  
  
- Christy ! Max ! Venez déjeuner ! cria une voix du rez-de-chaussée.  
  
- Ouaip !! J'arrive m'man, Max se lave ! répondit Christy.  
  
Elle était encore en peignoir et devait se changer. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre, d'aspect miteuse et mit un corset rouge et un long pantalon pattes d'ef bleu clair.  
  
Ses parents ne roulaient pas sur l'or.Ils essayaient de nourrir le mieux possible leurs enfants et parfois sacrifiaient leur nourriture pour les laisser grandir à leur rythme sans dérangement.Son père travaillait avec Will Turner à la forge.Et sa mère était serveuse dans un bar malfamé.Max avait onze ans et devait avoir une éducation convenable et se faisait donc enseigner par un pédagogue.Christy avait terminé ses études et travaillait avec sa mère dans le bar.Elle descendit les escaliers et évita tous les trous sans problèmes et arriva dans la cuisine, entièrement de bois.C'est une petite pièce assez grande pour contenir quatre personnes .Elle comportait quatre meubles.Un avec une bassine pour laver la vaisselle qui était composée de quatre assiettes , quatre verres et quatre couteaux et fourchettes.Un autre pour préparer les plats , encore un pour déposer la vaisselle et le dernier servait de table.Sur cette dernière, étaient soigneusement déposés une brique de lait , deux morceaux de baguette et de la confiture. Christy s'installa, suivie de son frère qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain et s'empara d'un morceau de baguette pour le tartiner de confiture.  
  
- Alors, vous avez bien dormi ? demanda la maman  
  
- Mouais....C'était agréable mis à part le réveil ! raconta Max en jetant un regard furieux à sa soeur  
  
-Et toi Christy ? questionna-t-elle  
  
- Bof , le lit est trop dur et le coussin trop mou....râla Christy  
  
- Tu connais bien nos conditions de vie !! s'enquit la mère  
  
- Ouais ....  
  
- Mais tu sais bien que tu ne peux toujours pas quitter la maison pour le moment, tu es encore trop jeune ! continua-t-elle  
  
- Je sais .marmonna Christy  
  
Le déjeuner alla bien trop lentement au goût de Christy qui s'ennuyait ferme dans sa petite maison avec sa mère qui s'acharnait sur elle à lui repéter les conditions de vie et son interdiction de partir.Elle se leva péniblement et alla se promener dehors.Les gens de la rue étaient joyeux , certains travaillaient à la criée pour attirer les clients et d'autres restaient là à exposer leur marchandise.Elle se dirigea vers un orfèvre qui exposait des bijoux de très grande valeur et un attira particulièrement l'attention de Christy.C'était un collier avec une chaîne d'argent torsadée et un pendentif en forme de fleur de cerisier qui étaient liés ensemble par un crochet .Elle s'approcha et le marchand remarqua l'attention qu'elle portait à ce bijou de première classe.  
  
- Sais-tu danser la danse du soleil ? demanda-t-il  
  
- Oui, mais pourquoi ? dit-elle  
  
- Si tu la danses , que tu attires les clients, ce collier t'appartiendra ! répondit-il  
  
Elle acquisa et se placa en sortant ses castagnettes devant l'étalage. Elle commenca à onduler son bassin en faisant claquer ses castagnettes.Avec sa peau halée, on la prendrait pour une espagnole .Les castagnettes bruissaient en même temps que son bassin faisait un tour complet.Sa danse endiablée avait en effet , bel et bien attiré beaucoup de clients.Son front dégoulait de sueur tandis qu'elle se forcait à sourire. Une fois sa danse terminée, elle s'approcha du marchand qui lui demanda de recommencer encore deux fois . Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa repétition, elle revint et il lui donna à contre-coeur son collier . Elle s'en alla tandis que lui se dépêchait de satisfaire la demande des clients qui venaient s'affairer de plus en plus nombreux autour de son échoppe.Elle était fière d'avoir appris à l'âge de dix ans cette danse qui lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.Non seulement elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à apprendre le déhanchement mais tous ses efforts sont récompensés ! Elle rentra chez elle, toute heureuse. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa sombre bâtisse, son sourire s'effaca pour laisser place à la mélancolie.Elle en avait marre d'être ici, marre d'avoir une vie de pauvre, marre de devoir faire la bonne petite fille.Elle voulait partir à l'aventure, devenir pirate etc....  
  
- Où as-tu eu ce collier ? j'espère que tu ne la pas dérobé ! s'enquit la mère  
  
- Maman !! Tu me prends vraiment pour une voleuse ! s'indigna la fille  
  
- Alors qu'as-tu fait ? demanda-t-elle  
  
- J'ai fait la danse du soleil et le marchand me l'a offert en récompense ! expliqua Christy  
  
La maman bougeonna, signe de son mécontentement.La mère n'avait jamais eu de succès et sa fille en avait beaucoup, voilà une chose qui la faisait bouder.  
  
Sa fille est très belle, a des courbes parfaites, et séduits beaucoup de mâles, mais n'ose s'en approcher. Et elle, pauvre mère qu'elle est, avait du charme mais n'attirait pas beaucoup d'hommes à cause de sa misère.La journée avait passé comme une flèche. Le calme de la rue se transforma en agitation.  
  
- Jack Sparrow, arrêtez-le ! cria quelqu'un  
  
- Jack... Sparrow ? Le célèbre Pirate ?  
  
Christy sortit et eu juste le temps d'apercevoir le pirate qui lui fit un bref sourire avant de déguerpir derrière un squelette pendu.L'épée du squelette glissa de sa main et Jack sortit de sa cache lorsque les gardes furent passés. Celui-ci entra dans une forge et s'approcha de l'enclume.Il percut un ronflement sonore et regarda partout à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il apercut un homme, affalé sur son tabouret et une fiole à la main. Jack passa sa main plusieurs fois devant les yeux de l'endormi, sans rien.Il regarda vers la porte ...  
  
- OUWAH !! cria-t-il  
  
Comme il n'eut pas de réaction, il retourna près de l'enclume et prit un marteau .Il tenta de casser ses chaînes mais ne réussit pas.Il chercha à travers la pièce et vit un mulet attacha à une grosse machine.Il prit le fer et l'approcha de l'âne qui hénnissa de douleur avant de se mettre à tourner autour de la machine. Jack alla remettre le fer et sauta sur le dessus de la machine.Lorsque le dessus de la machine passa dans l'engrenage, la chaîne de Jack se brisa.Il entendit un bruit près de la porte et alla se cacher.Le gros verrou de bois tourna lentement et la porte s'ouvrit , laissant entrer un faisceau de lumière , obstrué par un jeune homme assez mignon avec un catogan.Celui-ci referma la porte derrière lui et regarda de près ses outils.  
  
- ... toi je n't'avais pas laissé là ! dit-il au marteau.  
  
Jack sortit de sa planque et placa sa lame sous la gorge de l'homme qui avait remarqué le tricorne. ( NA : je sais plus trop comment ca s'est passé là... sorry pas frapper !! ) Il se retourna pour faire face à son agresseur et reconnut Jack Sparrow  
  
- Jack ... Sparrow ? hésita-t-il   
  
- Capitaine, Jack Sparrow ! corrigea Jack  
  
Le jeune homme se remit face à l'enclume et prit le fer.   
  
- Tu ne devrais pas croiser le fer avec un pirate, petit ! dit Jack  
  
Celui ci attaqua et croisa ( Na :hi hi ) le fer avec le forgeron qui se défendit presque dès la deuxième attaque du pirate.Ils continuèrent à se défier du regard et de l'épée.Jack essaya de la frapper et le Forgeron sauta au dessus de la barre de la machine .  
  
- Je m'entraîne chaque jour pour tuer les pirates.expliqua le forgeron  
  
- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt pour une demoiselle ? Si tu n'es pas eunuque ! ironisa Jack ( NA / Je sais pas par coeur les paroles ! )  
  
Ils continuèrent à se battre et Jack testa son jeu de jambe en essayant d'attaquer par la gauche puis la droite.Comme celui ci savait très bien se battre, il enchaina sur une planche qui les fit rebondir sur les charpentes où ils se battirent encore....Lorsqu'ils furent redescendus et que Jack sortit son fusil, le forgeron le fusilla du regard incompréhensif :  
  
- Mais..ce n'est pas loyal ! s'indigna-t-il  
  
- Pirate ! lui rappella Jack  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à parler et se fit assomer par le vieux bougeon qui ruminait dans son coin tout à l'heure.Les gardes arrivèrent et reprirent Jack avec eux pour le ramener vers la prison tout en remerciant le paysan :  
  
- Félicitation , vous vous souviendrez de ce jour comme celui où Jack Sparrow à faillit s'échapper ! le remercia le commodore  
  
- Je .... Je n'ai fais que mon devoir de citoyen ! expliqua le paysan d'un ton bourru  
  
Jack se fit remballer dans la prison où des prisonniers se moquèrent de lui tout en essayant d'attirer le chien détenteur de clefs avec un os.Une explosion se fit entendre et un combat fit rage au-dehors. Les cris et les larmes ont remplacé le bonheur des habitants ( Na / hommage à Pearl , j'ai des choses à te dire ! ;-) )  
  
Will débarqua beaucoup plus tard dans la prison dans l'espoir que Jack l'aide à récupérer sa dulcinée. Celui ci accepta à condition qu'il le sorte de là . Will prit un gros bout de bois qui fit office de levier en le casant dans un morceau de la grille.  
  
- J'ai aidé à faire ces grilles. Si on place un levier au bonne endroit .... expliqua-t-il  
  
Il continua sous l'oeil exasperé de Jack qui n'attendait plus qu'à être liberé. Ils sortirent en courant dehors , chercher un bateau .....  
  
A suivre ....  
  
Kikoo , je sais c'est court et c'est pas très " imaginé " mais c'est que le débût. Il y aura de l'histoire avec ... JACKKKKKKKKKKKKKK !!!   
  
a+ et reviewez moi ca me fera plaisir et me donnera envie de continuer !  
  
I 


	2. Tortuga

POTC  
Une improviste sur la Perle Noire  
  
Hello à tous, voilà j'ai décidé de m'y mettre plus tôt, et je peux vous dire que j'ai une bêta readeuse pour ma fic " la mystérieuse protectrice " (c'est Ringfacwen) et celle ci c'est Pirate's Lover (lorsque elles auront des commentaires à faire, elles mettront NC). Merci à vous deux !  
  
Auteur: moi !  
  
Type : Romance / action / aventure  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Rappel : .... Will prit un gros bout de bois qui fit office de levier en le casant dans un morceau de la grille. - J'ai aidé à faire ces grilles. Si on place un levier au bon endroit .... Expliqua-t-il Il continua sous l'oeil exaspéré de Jack qui n'attendait plus qu'à être libéré. Ils sortirent en courant dehors, chercher un bateau .....  
  
Chapitre 2 : Tortuga.  
  
Ils se cachèrent derrière une paroi rocheuse et attendirent que les gardes fussent passés.  
  
- Nous n'allons tout de même pas VOLER un bateau ? S'alarma Will  
  
- Non, nous allons en réquisitionner un ! répondit Jack en désignant d'un regard l'intrépide. Ils attendirent que les gardes furent passés et se faufilèrent entre les rochers pour se cacher sous une barque. La barque se souleva dans un grand mouvement de bras de la part des deux hommes et avança rapidement jusqu'à l'eau. Les flots étaient légers malgré le vent qui soufflait. Une barque fut abandonnée sur le fond marin alors que ses prédécesseurs grimpaient sur l'intercepteur. Jack et Will descendirent du palier et braquèrent leurs armes sur les gardes et leur gouvernant ....Ceux--ci rirent de l'audace du pirate et furent chassés du bateau qui fut rapidement recouvré par le Commodore Norrington. Celui-ci se fit duper à plates coutures.... Car Jack avait, dès son arrivée sur l'intrépide, avait embarqué sur l'intercepteur à l'aide d'une corde. Ils voguèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures en direction de Tortuga....  
  
****** Du côté de Christy et son point de vue ******  
  
J'étais là, allongée dans mon lit, repassant dans ma tête le visage de ce pirate que j'ai tant admiré....Son beau visage,à l'allure félin , était multiplié par un million, je ne voyais plus que lui. Ma vie étant un enfer, j'ai toujours voulu devenir pirate. C'est pour cela que j'ai eu l'idée d'embarquer avec mon père sur le Fileur. Il devait partir pour Tortuga, chercher des hommes pour s'occuper avec lui de la forge. Moi, étant jeune, sauvage, intrépide et belle, pouvait attirer pleins d'hommes et faire la richesse de mon père. Il y avait pensé et m'avait proposé de me faire payer pour faire du plaisir à ces hommes malfamés qu'il engagerait par la suite. Mais je m'y suis totalement opposée, voilà pourquoi nous sommes restés dans la pauvreté. Mon frère et ma mère rejetaient souvent la faute sur moi, enfant innocente ; mais mon père me défendait toujours en leur disant que c'était mon choix, et que s'ils voulaient avoir plus d'argent, que ma mère fasse ce qui m'était proposé....Ce soir, mon père embarquait de nouveau pour rechercher des hommes, il partait pour Tortuga. La célèbre île perdue...Je lui ai demandé à l'accompagner, ce qu'il a accepté avec joie ! En pensant que j'attirerais les regards et peut-être même de futures coalitions. Nous traversions le vaste océan depuis quatre heures à peine, qu'un bout d'île se dévoila à notre champ de vision ....Je me tournais alors vers mon père pour lui demander si c'était Tortuga.  
  
Papa ? demandais-je Oui ? me répondit-il Vois-tu cette silhouette qui se dessine là-bas ? Serait-ce le pourtour de Tortuga si je ne m'abuse ? questionnais-je Mmmmh.... Je pense, je dois aller demander au matelot là-bas, devant le gouvernail pour avoir une confirmation ! me dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'homme.  
Je ne perçus que des brèves bribes de paroles échangées entre le marin et mon père du style « Est-ce Tortuga cette île qui se dessine dans cet horizon opaque ? » «Mouis... Pour plus d'information, veuillez regarder sur les brochures qui sont mises à dispositions dans la soute ! » Mon père me regarda et croisa mon regard .Il me confirma mon insinuation d'un hochement de tête tandis que j'orientais de nouveau mon regard vers cette île, qui me procure mon bien-être, cette île .... de pirates ! Mes yeux brillaient d'excitation mal dissimulée. Je continuais à fixer cette île de mes rêves avec agrément. Nous approchions lentement, mais l'île se discernait beaucoup mieux à présent. Je pouvais distinguer des ombres qui batifolaient entres elles. Sûrement des hommes saouls avec des prostituées. Elle avait eu cette idée parce qu'elle avait entendu, quelques années plus tôt, des paroles qui ne se sont toujours pas perdues avec le temps. Non, elle ne rêvait pas de cette île parce que les hommes et les femmes sont plus attachés au plaisirs animaux mais parce qu'elle était pleine de pirates. Le bateau avançait doucement sur les flots, je pouvais à présent voir des « pénates » Mais l'obscurité m'empêchait d'en savoir plus. Plus on approchait, plus j'étais excitée. J'avais l'impression d'être un enfant à qui on a annoncé que Noël était remis plus tôt, c'est-à-dire le lendemain du jour que l'on était. Ca y est ! On accoste .... Je vois tous ces gens, tituber sans trop y faire attention, certains couchés sous des tonneaux à vannes ouvertes, d'autres à terre avec une femme sur eux ou un homme sans aucune pudeur. L'île dont je rêvait ce dévoilait sous sa propre identité, je voyais à présent ce qu'elle était, c'était bien mieux la vie de pirate sur les mers ! Nous débarquons alors, sautants chacun à notre tour de l'étroite passerelle surélevée et atterrissant un à un à terre. La terre était grasse à pieds nus, je n'aimais pas cette sensation de moiteur. Je me noyais dans l'obscurité oppressante....Mon père alla vers un pub, nommé « A la choppe dégoulinante ». Il loua deux chambres pour quatre nuits et me laissa me barricader dans ma chambre, apeurée par ces ivrognes qui faisaient preuve de stupidité profonde et précoce. Je restais dans ma chambre et me changea pour ensuite m'installer dans un lit à l'aspect miteux. Lorsque ma tête toucha l'oreiller dépourvu de plumes moelleuses, je m'endormis aussitôt...  
  
Le lendemain, je me réveillais dans une pièce à fraîcheur frigorifiante, avec quelques rayons de soleil pénétrants timidement à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je me levai péniblement en entendant mon père frapper à la porte, me demandant de m'habiller. Je sortis la bassine d'un placard mal nettoyé, et la remplis d'eau tiède. Tiède car l'eau chaude n'était pas en distribution sur l'île...Je commençais à me déshabiller tout en pénétrant lentement dans cette eau qui me gelait les entrailles parce qu'à la maison, même avec de la pauvreté, nous avions de l'eau chaude et je n'étais donc pas très habituée à ce changement soudain. Qui sait, j'aurais pu mourir sur le coup, la différence de température était tellement surprenante que j'avais risqué ma vie inconsciemment. Lorsque je fus lavée, j'enfilai un simple pantalon bleu clair et un corsaire rouge. Cet ensemble faisait fortement ressortir mes formes, se transformant petit à petit en formes de femme. J'éétais prête. Ma porte était entrouverte, bizarre, mon père ne l'avait pas ouverte...Mais j'avais eu le paravent pour me laver et m'habiller tranquillement à l'abri des regards indiscrets ! Je sorti et refermai la porte derrière moi à clé et descendit en bas, dans la taverne où mon père m'attendait accompagné de deux hommes. Je m'avançai timidement en direction de mon père. Ces hommes qui l'accompagnaient, avaient un regard vicieux et me détaillaient sans aucuns scrupules ou gènes. Leur présence m'intriguait mais me faisait aussi rager plus que tout. Je continuai de m'approcher de mon père lorsque celui-ci tendit un bras dans ma direction, signe qu'il allait parler.  
  
Ma fille, voici deux hommes qui vont m'accompagner pour m'aider dans la forge ! me dit-il en observant ma réaction.  
J'écarquillai alors les yeux de surprise, non seulement, je n'avais pas  
pensé à cela, mais aussi j'étais certaine que j'allais lui servir de  
monnaie d'échange mais je n'en laissai rien paraître.  
  
Euh... Très bien, père ! répondis-je en ignorant les clins d'œil provocateurs des deux nouveaux amis de mon père. Alors, votre attention s'il vous plaît ! appela mon père, j'aurai besoin d'apprentis pour venir travailler avec moi dans ma forge et vous serez très bien payés, je vous le promets ! annonça-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux sauvagement. Ce regard, je le connaissais, ça voulait dire que j'allais servir de « salaire » à ses hommes malfamés. Je me reculai alors, en heurtant violemment le mur. J'étais terriblement frustrée...Comment mon père pouvait-il me faire ça après avoir dit à ma mère que si je le voulais, je pouvais ne pas faire ce que l'on me forçait. Une foule d'hommes, pour la plupart ivres, se rua alors sur mon père. Celui-ci sourit à pleines dents devant une telle richesse qui allait bientôt lui sourire. Chaque homme essaya d'arriver premier devant mon père, pour essayer de m'obtenir au plus vite. J'étais saisie d'une panique incontrôlable. Tous voulaient signer avant les autres. Lorsque le premier eu fini de signer, il se retourna et chercha quelque chose du regard. Cette chose semblait être quelqu'un qui était plutôt moi ! Dès qu'il m'aperçut, un grand sourire carnassier illumina son visage, faisant ressortir ses iris noirs, surmontés par des longues mèches noires. Bien qu'il était très beau, il en restait un pirate. Un pirate avec de mauvaises intentions. Je décidai de ne plus m'attarder ici alors qu'il était à deux mètres à peine de moi. Je sortis doucement sous son regard de chasseur. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et se jeta sur moi telle un tigre bondissant sur sa proie. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, toujours avec ce même sourire et se coucha sur moi, m'empêchant de bouger. Je me débattais violemment, et je parvins à lui échapper en mordant un doigt qui vagabondait sur ma joue. Il hurla de douleur en m'arrachant un rictus de satisfaction. Mon père me regardait bouche bée alors que mon agresseur revint à la charge. Je m'enfuis avec vélocité et arpentai les ruelles sombres et sinueuses. Je continuai de courir à travers toutes ces ruelles.... Mon agresseur me suivait toujours. J'entendais ses pas lourds claquer sur les dalles des rues. Ma respiration se fit haletante au bout d'un quart d'heure de course effrénée à travers tout Tortuga. Mon souffle me manquait... Je voyais des mâts dépasser du haut des maisons...Je me rapprochais dangereusement du port de Tortuga... Il était toujours à ma poursuite. Je déboulai alors d'une sombre ruelle et me précipitai sur un bateau, mais je ne sais pas lequel, il faisait trop brumeux pour que je le sache. Je sentais mes pieds s'engourdir et ma peau devint bleu tellement il faisait froid... Je dévalai des escaliers et je me retrouvai dans une pièce assez sombre. Décidément, tout est sombre ici ! Il me semble que l'escalier avait abouti à une cale. Je me faufilai à l'intérieur et soulevai un couvercle. Je rentrai alors précipitamment dans le fût lorsque j'entendis des éclats de voix. Les propriétaires du bateau revenaient ! Vite il faut me cacher ! Je refermai le couvercle une fois que je fus dans le tonneau et m'accroupis bien au fond pour éviter de me faire repérer....  
  
A suivre !....  
  
Que va-t-il se passer ?  
  
Pourquoi fuit-elle sa vie ? (facile !)  
  
A votre avis, qui va trouver Christy dans son tonneau ? (je sais plus si c'est noté dans le résumé et j'ai la flemme de regarder -))  
  
C'est tout ! dites ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !  
  
Bigzouilles et à bientôt !  
  
Cheyna  
  
NC : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! J'ai A-DO-RÉ !!! WAAAAAA !! T'es trop bonne Amandineuh !! Bravo ! Et vous autres. Les lectrices, vous êtes mieux de reviewer... sinon ça va aller mal !! ouais !! Je mors !! *montre les dents* 


	3. Une traversée dans une caisse

Une improviste sur la Perle Noire  
  
Kikoo ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, sachez que ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Mon histoire part de celle qui est au cinéma, mais la mission ne sera pas la même ... Disons que Will s'est marié avec Elizabeth et que la malédiction est enfin terminée , une nouvelle mission commence ..... Et une deuxième dans mon prochain fic qui sera la suite de celle-ci ! Elwïn : merciiiiiiiiii !!!! Bcp pour tes reviews ! Je t'adore puis lis la suite ! -)  
  
Moon cat. 22 : Lol, t'es pas la seule à penser ca pour Christy ! Mais si j'avais pas mis ca, je sais pas comment j'aurais fait l'histoire !! Peut- être une vie de richarde qui en a marre ... chepa mais en tout cas, merci beaucoup !! Bisous  
  
Lorina Wormtongue : Euh ... Ton hamster ??? Bah c'est une tite bête qui ne me fait pas peur. Par contre si tu veux me mettre la frousse lâche des abeilles, des bourdons, des guêpes ou des araignées j'ai trop peur de ca.... Mais je n'ai pas peur des scorpions ! J'adore les scorpions.... Bon c'est pas un cours de ma vie donc merci beaucoup et vala la suite !! J't'adore !! Bisous  
  
Pirates Lover : Loool !! Moi Zaussi ze vous zaimes fow fow fow !! Gros colleux à toi, sophinette, Jack et bouboule-de-poils ! Bzous !  
  
Bob Chiri : Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci !! Lol bah c'est juste pour faire l'histoire ! Sinon bin ... MERCI !! Ouah c'est original mes remerciements koua ! Toi aussi j'adore tes fics !! Encore merci lol ...Bisous !  
  
Bonne lecture ! ..... PS : désolée si j ai oublié des revieweurs!  
  
Chapitre 3 : Une traversée dans une caisse  
  
J'étais installée dans ma caisse, le raffût situé au dessus de ma tête ne cessait pas, j'avais mal à la tête... Je voulais crier mais ne le pouvait pas de peur de me faire jeter par-dessus bord...J'entendis des pas descendre le petit escalier de bois, c'était apparemment un homme – ou une femme – avec une jambe de bois. Je l'entendais grâce au bruit style – POC...POC .... – (NA : POTC...POTC !! loool NC : toi tu fais des joke aussi pôche que moua !) ( NA : yeah c'est pour ca qu'on sait s'entendre ! ).Il se rapprochait, plus il se rapprochait, plus je me recroquevillai dans mon tonneau assez étroit. C'était déjà assez petit et trop inconfortable pour plus se plier ... Les pas se répétaient, mais à chaque fois, de plus en plus proches. J'étais effrayée par le fait de me faire découvrir et par la suite rester en captif. Je paniquai...Qu'allaient-ils me faire comme châtiment ? Je ne le savais pas. Une main souleva le couvercle d'un tonneau,... Précisément le tonneau qui était à côté du mien. Mon cœur bondit comme un fou, tellement j'eu peur. J'ai cru pendant un moment qu'il allait me trouver, que j'étais cuite... Je sentis quelque chose frôler le bord de mon tonneau.... Mon sang se glaça aussitôt. La chose était en bas du tonneau mais remontait doucement, tellement doucement que mon angoisse augmentait en flèche. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre, sourd parce que j'étais enfermée dans une 'boîte' de bois qui semblait se miniaturiser au fil du temps. Le bruit me parvenait faiblement mais je l'entendais... Chaque geste suspect m'angoissant au plus profond de moi-même !...La caisse se déplaça et une plainte d'effort se fit entendre. On était en train de déplacer MA caisse ! Encore heureux que je suis un poids plume ! Sinon il m'aurait déjà remarquée... Apparemment la caisse que j'alourdissais pesait plus que les autres. Juste à cette pensée, je souris. Une voix me fit sortir de mes pensées...  
  
Cap'tain ! Appela cette voix Les marches grincèrent de nouveau, signe qu'une nouvelle personne venait de pénétrer dans la cale.  
  
Ouais Gibbs ? répondit le – supposé – cap'tain.  
  
'Pouvez m'aider s'vouplait ?  
  
A quoi donc ?  
  
A soulever cette caisse ! grinça Gibbs en vacillant légèrement sous le poids de la caisse  
  
Ouaip p'tit gars... Mais faudrait penser à renforcer ces muscles avec des épinards !  
  
Meuh .....  
  
Quoi ?! T'as l'syndrôme d'la vache folle ! railla 'humoristiquement' le cap'tain  
  
Très amusant ... Mais je veux pas dev'nir comme Popey moi !  
  
C'est coooua ca ??!  
  
Ca y est ... commença Gibbs, Hé les gars ! Dans la cale ya une vache –moi- et un crapaud –l'cap'tain -  
  
Bon... s't'un homme qui fume la pipe  
  
Hum ....  
  
Mais vous savez... le p'tit machin qu'on met dans la bouche qu'yé en bois qui a plein d'fumée qu'sort d'là ! expliqua Gibbs en bourrin  
  
A ouais et que même quand qu'il mange des épinards y'a ses muscles qui roulent ?! se languit ZE cap'tain, retombant en enfance  
  
Savvy ? demanda Gibbs  
  
Eye ! C'est à moi cette expression ! Copyright reserved ! couina cap'tain  
  
Bon ca va ... MAIS AIDEZ MOI ! beugla Gibbs  
  
How How calme toi mon p'tit Gibbs! dit le cap'tain en se dandinant.  
  
Le cap'tain souleva la caisse avec Gibbs dans un 'Ho hisse' typique des  
matelots...  
Je sentis le sol s'éloigner de ma caisse... Ainsi je remarquai qu'il n'y  
avait pas de plaque inférieure à la caisse. Je dû ainsi me faire mal en  
croisant mes jambes, tout en m'efforçant de ne pas les montrer aux  
marins.  
  
Aïe ! Hurla Gibbs  
  
S'que t'as ?? s'exclama le cap'tain  
  
Me suis cassé un ongle ! pleurnicha Gibbs  
  
Gibbs t'es con ou t'es con ???  
  
Euh ....  
  
Espèce de pirate de pacotille ! Un VRAI pirate ne pleurniche pas pour un ongle foutu !  
  
Au son de pirate, je sursautai, laissant mes jambes tomber librement dans les airs. J'espérais simplement qu'il ne m'avait pas remarquée. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas tomber car il y avait un rebord à la caisse sur lequel je pouvais m'appuyer.  
  
bêêêêh !  
  
Ouah ! Une vache-mouton ! On va monter l'arche de Noé ! se plaignit le cap'tain  
  
J'aimerai bien t'y voir Jack !  
  
'Ainsi donc le capitaine s'appelait Jack ! J'espère que c'est celui que j'ai croisé à la maison ! Jack Sparrow mon rêve allait-il enfin devenir réalité ??'Pensais-je. Mes pensées sur Jack défilaient à toute allure dans mon cerveau encore embrumé par la course poursuite à travers Tortuga. La caisse tomba dans un bruit sourd et je me cognai la tête sur le rebord de la caisse.  
  
Bon vous nous la ramenez cette bouffe ? cria un pirate  
  
Ouais minute Anamaria ! s'époumona Jack  
  
Tin, Sparrow, tu peux pas être plus lent non plus ???!! hurla un autre pirate  
  
Vous vous calmez ou vous passez par-dessus bord ! beugla jack  
  
Calmez vous cap'tain !! murmura Gibbs  
  
Le silence revint alors et Jack et Gibbs continuèrent de s'affairer  
autour des caisses.  
  
Je ramène la nourriture et toi les waters ! expliqua Jack  
  
J'vais ram'ner les WC ??!! Mais comment j'vais faire puisque y'en a pas à bord ? demanda Gibbs  
  
C'que tu peux être bête toi ! LES BOISSONS S'PECES D'IDIOT ! le gueula Jackiwayd (NC :hey c'est mon surnom ( Jackichou ) !! COPYRIGHT RESERVED 'STI !) ( NA : pff ... c po facile de lui en trouver jlui en ai mis un otre top de cruche )  
  
Ah bon ... alors pour relâcher on fait par-dessus bord ?! Pauvres poissons alors ! chiala Gibbs  
  
ANAMARIA, TU M'AS FOURRE UNE TUTE DANS L'EQUIPAGE !! re-hurla Jack  
  
Mmmh.... J'ai rien fait mon capitaine ! dit anamaria  
  
Mon œil !!  
  
Ils commencèrent à manger alors que Gibbs était près de moi.  
Il souleva le couvercle de ma caisse, pensant qu'il y avait des boissons  
dedans et fut surpris de me découvrir ainsi cachée. Je rougis de honte.  
  
Que fais tu là ?? demanda Gibbs  
  
J'ai fui ma famille...  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Mon père voulait que je travaille comme une prostituée en salaire de ses hommes...  
  
Ah d'accord.... Mais tu cours un risque sur ce bateau !  
  
Je sais... mais je VEUX devenir pirate ! dis je en insistant bien sur le VEUX  
  
Bon... Je tâcherai de ne pas dévoiler ta présence ! Enfin je ferai ce que je pourrai !  
  
Merci !  
  
Sur ce remerciement accompagné d'un sourire il referma le couvercle et en  
ouvrit d'autres. Une fois qu'il fut chargé de bouteilles, il remonta et  
alla poser ses bouteilles sur la tables où les autres pirates avait  
presque dévoré la quasi-totalité des mets divers.  
  
A suivre !....  
  
J'espère que ca vous a plu et je remercie Pirate Lover, grâce à elle,  
j'ai réussi à lâcher mon piètre humour et à l'intégrer dans ma fic !  
Colleux à toi et Bigzouilles (copyright reserved ) aux lecteurs. SVP  
reviewez et ainsi vous aurez plus vite votre chapitre suivant !  
  
Cheyna  
  
NC :  
Marie : eh...rien à dire !! bobye !!  
CAPITAINE Jack : quoi ?!? non mais c'est quoi cette note de  
correcteur ?!?!?  
Marie : hé hé hé... ok alors... c'était full bon !! vouéla !! reviewer ou  
j'vous trucide !!! BOBYE !! C'est mieux ?  
CAPITAINE Jack : ouais... 


	4. Soupçons

Une improviste sur la perle noire  
  
Hello !! Merciiiiii beaucoup pour toutes ces belles reviews ! Elles m'ont fais vachement plaisir ! ... Seulement 4 reviews ! Snif Réponses :  
  
Louise : Pas de commentaires ? J'imagine que si tu demandes la suite c'est que tu aimes !... ;-) mici  
  
Elwïn : Moua aussi je t'adore fow ! Puis pour le délire faut dire merci à PiratesLover qui m'a mise en condition ! Mrc  
  
Moon Cat 22 : Laule... je me suis imaginé qu'ils allaient au toilette dans la cale, que les toilettes c'était comme un trou, tu "fais" : d et tout tombe dans la mer ! J'étais morte de rire rien qu'à imaginer ça ! Merci  
  
Atalante123 : j'ai lu ta fic ! J'adore ! Merci bcp ! Kiss à toutes !  
  
Place à l'histoire ! : Chapitre quatre : Début des soupçons...  
  
Le festin se faisait long, et je commençai à trépigner dans ma petite caisse... Soudain, le navire s'ébranla et les discussion quelques peu R s'arrêtèrent... Un souffle glacial parcouru la cale et je fut saisie de frissons incessants. Vivement l'air libre !  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'étonna Jack  
  
Je suis sûre que Gibbs est en train de penser que c'est à cause qu'il y a une femme , même deux à bord que tout se déroule ainsi... pensais-je .  
Mon point de vue n'était pas totalement faux... Vrai en parties... Mais comme  
je ne suis pas en lui je ne sais pas à quoi il pense. Pourquoi fallait-il  
que j'embarque sur CE bateau ?! Jack se leva brusquement, faisant valser sa chaise à terre dans un fracas infernal. Ses pas retentirent lourdement sur le parquet. Un nouveau souffle déferla... Et un orage débutait ! Des pas rapides se firent entendre, se rapprochant à une vitesse époustouflante de la cale. Une bombe lacrymogène avait été lancée vu la réaction de Jack.  
  
Point de vue de l'auteur   
  
Pouah ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette vapeur, effluve, buée ou fumée !  
  
On n'y voit plus rien ! hurla Gibbs  
  
Capt'ain ! Capt'ain ! Ici je tiens quelque chose... Ou plutôt quelqu'un ! cria Anamaria  
  
Quoi ? Ca bouge ?  
  
Ouais !  
  
C'est qu'c'est vivant !  
  
Mais cap'tain ! Nous n'avons pas le temps aux blagues ! C'est le capharnaüm de fumée ça ! s'indigna Gibbs Une nouvelle malédiction ? demanda Jack  
  
Nan ! Mais c'est les effluves des femmes de Tortuga !  
  
Ah ouais ! C'est vrai... Scarlett et Gisèle avaient la même odeur !  
  
Bon c'est vous qui l'dites... J'ai pas couché avec autant de femmes que vous mais venons en au problème !  
  
Capt'ain aidez-moi ! s'époumona Anamaria  
  
Jack regarda un instant vers la Pirate et vit à travers toute cette fumée  
pleins d'hommes qui la tenaient prisonnière.  
Il pris son épée et trancha la gorge d'un qui s'avançait vers lui. Sa  
dernière réplique fut « Arg...»  
Il la plaça dans le ventre d'un autre et continua ainsi jusqu'à Anamaria.  
  
Eye !  
Jack fonça droit devant lui et accrochant sans le vouloir la fille en se  
projetant à deux dans la mer.  
  
Je sais pas nager cap'tain ! se plaignit Anamaria  
  
Ouais ça va, j'arrive ! bougonna Jack  
  
Il fit quelques longueurs et attraper anamaria par la taille, nagea vers  
le bateau réquisitionné et remonta à une fine corde son navire.  
  
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!  
Un pirate noir s'élança et frappa jack du plus fort qu'il put dans la  
poitrine. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse.  
Un cri se fit entendre, non pas le cri de douleur que Jack avait lâché  
mais un cri de détresse féminin. Il regarda Anamaria, elle était là, il  
ne savait pas qu'il y avait une autre femme sur son navire... Il commença à  
avoir des soupçons. Dans un soupir de douleur, il se remit sur pied et  
grimpa jusqu'au perron. Prisçque, son ennemi juré était là, devant lui,  
s'imposant de toute sa sombre masse, tenant par les bras une jeune femme  
qui se débattait. Il eut un élan de compassion pour elle et provoqua son  
ennemi du regard. La fille frissonna sous son regard pénétrant et  
insistant qu'il avait à présent tourné vers elle. Lorsqu'elle vit ses  
yeux, elle en tomba raide dingue mais en s'imaginant que s'était du  
chocolat noir... Prisçque resserra sa prise sur elle et se rua vers son  
navire. Jack lança son poignard comme l'avait si bien fait Will dans la  
forgerie Brown. Celui-ci se ficha dans la porte du capitaine à un  
centimètre à peine du visage de Prisçque. Il s'arrêta et se retourna...  
  
Tu ne m'arrêtera jamais Sparrow !ricana-t-il  
  
Lâche cette jeune femme !  
  
Ooooooooh tu joues les héros moineaux ?  
  
Nan, MAIS LACHE LA J'T'AI DIT !  
  
Non, elle est à moi maintenant ! Tu n'as pas vu son bras ?  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il a son bras ?  
  
Il y est inscrit TPCAPP, ça a été marqué au fer dès sa naissance par son père !  
  
HEIN ?! s'indigna Christy  
  
Ouais poupée !  
  
Mais ça veut dire quoi ça ?! questionna Jack  
  
Ca veut dire : Touche Pas C'est A Prisçque le Pirate ! explique-t-il ironiquement  
  
Oh, je suis mort de rire, non franchement !  
  
C'est ce que ça veut dire idiot !!!!  
  
Prisçque lança Christy dans sa cabine et retourna abattre ces chiens  
qu'avait engagé Jack comme Pirates....  
Ceux-ci essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire abattre à coups  
d'épée et virevoltaient dans les airs comme s'ils n'étaient rien d'autre  
qu'une simple plume volant à travers l'air et la lumière.  
  
A suivre .....  
Voilà je vous remercie pour m'avoir lue et reviewez SVP ca ne vous fera  
pas de mal ! -) En attendant je continue ma fic  
  
Bigzouilles  
Cheyna !  
  
NC  
  
Marie : ouais ! j'suis toujours la correctrice moua ! CAPITAINE Jack : et moi aussi ! Et t'as oublier une erreur trésor ! Marie : quoi ? CAPITAINE Jack : Abattre s'a s'écrit pas comme ça !! Ça s'écrit h-a-b-b-â-t- r-ë !!!!!! Marie : retourne à l'école Jackounet et laisse moi faire mon travail, savvy ? Bon alors vous allez tous et toutes reviewer sinon j'vas me fâcher et j'vas devenir violente ! Citi assez clair ? CAPITAINE Jack : ouais ! Vous reviewez ! Parce que c'est pas joli de la voir fâché ! ooooooh que non ! Marie : Alors c'est tout...REVIEWWWWWWWWWWEZ !!!!!!! 


	5. note phénoménale

Petite note  
  
Hiloo à tous ! C'est juste pour dire que je n'uploaderai plus dans aucune fic pendant 1 mois pour raisons de vacances ! desolee, je me rattraperai après avec un chapitre pour chacune de mes fictions ! En esperant ne pas trop vous avoir decus PS : je viens de rentrer de la mer et j'embarque pour la corse ... !  
  
Gros Bisous Bonne vacance A la prochaine Miss Baxter alias Cheyna 


	6. La Bataille Des Caraïbes

_Une improviste sur la Perle Noire_

Kikoo ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !

J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Laissez vos commentaires par reviews et bonne lecture !

PS : j'explique pour le TPCPPLP, en fait, à la naissance de Christy, son père la marqué avec un fer, (comme pour marquer les vaches) à cause d'un marché avec Prisçque, car à sa naissance Prisçque y avait assisté et a tout de suite su qu elle allait lui rapporter une fortune. Donc il a échangé 5 000 000 $ que le père de Christy a mis dans l'alcool contre la fille. Et voilà d'où vient cette marque ! Bon je sais c'est pas très clair ..... Oo

Read, Enjoy and Reviews !!

Rar :

aureliebloom : Elle est là !!

Colibri Noir : mdr bah t'inquiète je suis de retour anyway ! et pour le Touche pas c a prisque regarde plus haut !

Minnie Petite Souris : mirchi pitite souris !

moon cat 22 : mdr contente que tu aimes ! et c'est moi la fille qui a publié « La mystérieuse protectrice » sur fiction press et elle est aussi sur fanfic net dans le seigneur des anneaux !

Atalante123 : mdr merciiiiiiiiiiii ma puce ! (mdr ) voila la suite et jack et marie ont bien recu tes bigzouilles ( mes copyright sont effacés ?! ) bonne lecture !!

Elwin : que dire.... Merci beaucoup , j't'adore !!!!!!

Koraya : Mais euhh t'as dévoilé mon secret !! michante !! bisous à twa aussi !

Bonne lecture ::

Chapitre Cinq : Visages d'ange

Ses cheveux volaient avec la grâce du dieu Neptune à cause du vent tourbillonnant, laissant ses perles claquer violement sur son visage. Le son de sa voix se répercuta comme un fouet sur les parois des Caraïbes lorsque le tonnerre commença à gronder. Un rire diabolique se fit entendre à la suite d'un cri désespéré de guerre. La guerre des Caraïbes a été déclarée...

Un coup énorme retentit tellement il eut touché ce mur marin des caraïbes...

Un tsunami commença à déferler, faisant lever les voiles des navires dans tous les sens et ainsi les emmener à leur perte. Mais celle-ci fut rattrapée de peu grâce à ce célèbre pirate qu'était Jack Sparrow! Il rameuta tout son équipage vers le centre du bateau, chargeant ainsi de tout leur poids ce dernier qui se rétabli presque aussitôt comme une balance chargée de cinquante bons kilos de chaque côtés.

Des soupirs de soulagement se firent imperceptiblement entendre sous la brume incessante qui s'ancrait sur tout le navire, ne laissant aucune volute de fumée s'échapper à l'extérieur, et faisant rendre comme aveugles les occupants du rafiot. Un hurlement, typique à celui du loup-garou s'éleva d'hors de la brume qui ne se dissipais pas au fil des heures.

Celui-ci effraya la plupart des marins qui se ressaisissèrent après la note d'encouragement que leur capitaine leur joua, une flûte aux lèvres. L'air leur rappela qu'ils étaient pirates, et ne devaient pas avoir pitié de ce bateau ennemi qui les surplombait. Cet air ressemblait étrangement à celui de la célèbre chanson pirate ' A pirate life for me ' :

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

_Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We kindle and char, inflame and ignite_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

_We burn up the city; we're really a fright_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

_Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

Chacun entonnant cette chanson qui leur tenait tant à cœur sous leur allure préférée, reprenait petit à petit courage.

Mais leur air était différent, à cause de l'intonation de leur voix qui parfois était rauque, douce, molle, bizarre, criarde, ou même meurtrière. Les voiles se levèrent, et des nouveaux cris provocants sonnèrent en alerte.

Les pirates du 'Killer Burn' sautèrent de leur haut plancher avant d'atterrir lourdement sur la pente descendante du perron du Black Pearl. Des épées fendirent l'air en un sifflement assourdissant tout en atteignant ensuite le cœur ou la tête des Black Pearliens... Ceux-ci se défendirent avec toute la puissance qu'ils pouvaient y mettre en tirant leurs balles maladroitement sur leurs jambes.

Allez ! Visez correctement bandes de pouilleux ! hurla Jack

On fait s'qu'on peut Jack ! répondit Gibbs avant de se faire transpercer le bras

Bon les moules, je vais vous montrer ce qu'c'est d'avoir du vrai fluide de pirate dans l'sang ! Laissez moi passer !

Jack se positionna en catcheur qu'il n'était pas tout en pointant son épée sur Prisçque, le capitaine du Killer Burn. Ils se défièrent du regard pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de passer à l'attaquer. Prisçque se jeta sauvagement sur Jack qui resta en position, ne bougeant plus. Il avait vu un visage d'ange aux yeux terrifiés survoler son navire depuis la cabine de son ennemi juré numéro deux.

Il se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être et décida d'en finir au plus vite avec ce traître. Il attaqua le flanc droit de son adversaire qui se mit directement sur le côté. Prisçque lui assena un coup à la jambe gauche qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier... Lorsqu'il essaya de faire de même avec son autre jambe, Jack esquiva son coup avec une facilité déconcertante.

Son bras se mit à saigner. Il versa un peu de rhum sur sa blessure en réalisant que c'était un des pirates de Prisçque qui l'avait touché déloyalement. Il tourna son regard noir vers le groupe de pirates en les observant attentivement. Gibbs se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de se faire voir par Jack, car il était tout derrière, et indiqua du doigt un pirate aux yeux verts, cheveux bruns, et assez musclé... Bien qu'il paraissait frêle sous son apparence de gros dur.

Espèce de tricheur ! vociféra Jack

Comment oses-tu traiter de tricheur un de mes hommes ? s'enquit Prisçque

Il m'a touché ! Et selon le règlement des .... Soit, on ne peut pas toucher un capitaine lorsqu'il est en défi avec un autre ! se plaignit Jack

Pirate mon ptit ! répondit Prisçque

Pfff... pirate mais c'est une règle quand même !

....

Ooooh ! Et puis c'est MA réplique le « pirate ! » ... Copieur, tricheur ment...continua Jack

Ts Ss... Tu vas arrêter un peu de te plaindre ! Tu es un pirate et qui est en plus de ça, un homme accompli qui, normalement, ne doit plus se comporter comme un gamin de six ! le coupa Prisçque

YAKIIIII !! Je me comporte comme j'veux, où j'veux, quand j'veux et avec qui j' veux ! répliqua Jack. Savvy ?!

Nan !!!!!!! hurla Prisçque en plantant sa lame déjà bien aiguisée dans le bras.

Jack voulut prendre sa revanche et mit son célèbre revolver à une balle sur la tempe de son adversaire

Tricheur ! affirma-t-il avec un air accusateur dans ses yeux qui montèrent vers le ciel.

N'avais-tu pas dit il y a quelques minutes qu'on était des pirates ? se moqua Jack

M....

Prisçque n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Jack appuya sur la gâchette et son unique balle se logea dans la tête du tant aimé capitaine du Killer Burn. Jack fit un signe de tête vers son épée et le combat redémarra....

_A suivre..._

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à me reviewer ! Ainsi je saurai si je dois continuer ou pas !

Gros bisous !

A

M I S S B A X T E R alias Cheyna


End file.
